Doppelganger
by europeanslang
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Hinata devises a scheme to finally kiss Naruto, but the situation quickly gets out of hand. As she soon finds out, the Transformation Jutsu is a double edged sword. NaruHina, SasuSaku and...KakaSaku? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Complications

Hinata seemed lost in the dusty Leaf Village road. She looked uncomfortable, enduring the heat trapped in an oversize hoodie. But the true reason for her uneasiness stemmed from the possibility she could run into Naruto at any time. Seeing him meant she had to decide how to act, and no matter how she ended up reacting, she knew she would berate herself later. In the end, seeing him amounted to too much stress. How could she possibly be expected to decide what to do almost instantaneously? Sure, he made her feel a happiness she could feel all over, but –

Consumed in thought and worry, she collided with another.

"HEY, watch it!" Cried an irritated voice. "Oh, sorry Hinata." Sakura brushed off her knees and stood up. "I was in a rush to get to today's training, and-"

While her peer babbled on, an idea formed in Hinata's mind. It was an abnormal thought for her, but something urged her to pursue it. She just needed to get rid of Saukra. It was risky, but worth a shot.

"Umm…S-Sakura? K-Kakashi-sensei told me to tell you to meet him at the village gate instead for today's training."

"Oh, no! That's all the way on the other side of town! Thanks for telling me, Hinata!"

She sprinted down the street and out of sight. Hinata watched her until she was gone. She buzzed with an unfamiliar energy. Confidently, she turned back the way Sakura had originally been going.

At the training grounds a short while later, Hinata peered through the bushes. She could see the dark outline of Sasuke. But where was Naruto? How could she –

"Hinata?"

"Eep!" she squeaked, in response to the voice from beside her. Blushing, she turned.

"K-K-Kakashi-Sensei."

"Why aren't you training with Kurenai? And why are you hiding?" he whispered, amused. He crouched down beside her, looking comically out of place.

"Uhhh...I'm waiting for Naruto!" Not a lie. "I have...something to give him." Also not a lie.

"Hmmm, it is not unlike Naruto to be late. But not Sakura. Maybe I should go look for her?" He posed his last sentence as a question, taking part in her little game that he didn't understand.

"I saw her by the village gates!" she blurted out.

"Thank you," he smiled. "I'll check there first."

He vanished almost instantly, and, considering this normal, she returned her attention to her plan. Still no sign of Naruto. She sighed. This plan would never work. It was hopeless. She would never be able to kiss Naruto, even if she posed as someone else.

Then, she heard the thump of throwing knives hitting wood and remembered the ninja who was there.

Maybe Sasuke knows where he is, she wondered. Quietly she whispered a phrase and emerged from the foliage as Sakura.

"Um….Sasuke-k-kun?" She asked tentatively. It was a little out of character, she realized, but it was all the self-assurance she could muster.

"Sakura." His back was to her. "...I have something I've been meaning to tell you. For a while. "

"Actually, Sasuke-kun…" She started. The last thing she needed was to hear something meant for Sakura's ears. The last thing she wanted was to be caught.

He turned to face her. "I love you."

"S-Sasuke-kun." The words felt warm, even though they weren't directed at her. "but-"

Before she knew it, they were inches apart. He tilted her head up and kissed her on the lips.

Passion struck Hinata like a tidal wave. She closed her eyes and it enveloped her thoughts. She forgot about her plan. She even forgot about maintaining her jutsu. She transformed back into herself, but it barely registered in her overwhelmed mind.

She wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed his closeness. _So this is what it feels like_, she thought, _when someone is in love with you_. She moved one of her hands to the back of his head, felt his long, soft hair, and then remembered who she was kissing.

Shock, terror, horror, disgust. All of the sudden she couldn't bear to be kissing this boy who was not Naruto for another second. She began to break away, then felt the familiar weight of bangs on her forehead. She was Hinata again, thought she didn't even remember changing back. But there was no way she could change back without Sasuke noticing. It was amazing that he didn't detect her change the first time; there was no way she would risk that again.

Carefully, she opened her eyes. His were still closed, overcome by this abnormally long kiss. There was no telling when he could look. She had to think fast.

Suddenly, she heard voices, and acted instinctively.

BAM! Gracefully she smacked him in the head with the heel of her palm. She was gone before he landed on the ground.

* * *

"So you're saying we don't know where Sasuke is?" Sakura whined. She and Kakashi were walking down the path toward the training grounds.

"I can't find Naruto either," he reminded her.

"Yeah yeah, but where could Sasuke be? It isn't like him to be late! What if he's sick? What if he got tied up in the middle of the -"

A loud noise interrupted her rambling. It sounded like a slap, only more painful and coma inducing.

"OH MY GOD, SASUKE!" she screamed, running like a maniac toward the source of the noise. Only Kakashi, walking at a leisurely stroll, noticed the blue streak sprinting in the opposite direction.

When he reached the clearing, Sakura was pacing anxiously. He gestured to the boy unconscious on the ground, a welt growing on his forehead.

She sighed, "Oh, it's just Naruto. He probably ran into a tree or something."

He groaned and sat up as if he woke from a particularly painful sleep.

"Aaaagh," He moaned, rubbing the bump he just discovered. "What happened?" But when he saw Sakura, he seemed to regain his memory and forget his pain, for he started grinning uncontrollably.

"What are you smiling about?" She snapped. He just chuckled.

"Cut that out!" she hollered, and when he started laughing, she took it personally.

"I'll clobber you!" she vowed, and punched him in the gut. He hardly seemed to care, which only increased her frustration.

Kakashi stood there, arms crossed, eyebrow raised, and watched the scene unfold. _Very interesting_, he mused.

* * *

Will Hinata ever find out the shocking truth? Will Naruto ever stop smiling? Where IS Sasuke? And why is Kakashi playing along with Hinata's scheme? Is there something we don't know?

...

Yes.


	2. Even More Complications

Flushed, panting, Hinata found herself back in the dry, bustling street. Without fully comprehending what she was doing, she laughed. Not a nervous giggle or a mischievous chuckle, just laughter, simple and true.

It occurred to her that she should have been terrified about what had just transpired. Normally she hyperventilated imagining someone thinking negatively of her. Anything that could jeopardize the spotless reputation she worked so hard to achieve worried her for days. Usually.

For reasons unknown, it didn't matter to her that her plan had been an utter failure. It didn't matter that she had kissed the wrong boy and stumbled upon an unexpected secret in the process. After all was said and done, she had experienced her first kiss, almost got caught, and then punched Sasuke in the face. It was some of the most fun she'd ever had, and she couldn't wait to do it again. For once in her life, she didn't obsess over the consequences or what others would think. Her only desire was to feel the rush of passion and surge of adrenaline that she already missed.

She decided she would follow a similar plan the next day. If the situation became difficult, she would simply execute her knock-out-and-run method. _Maybe I should just tell Naruto how I feel. _She considered it briefly. _No, the fun is worth the risk, _she decided, then ran off to find something to eat. All this scheming made her crave ramen.

The next day found her around the same place at approximately the same time as the day before, only now there was a purpose to her step and the beginning of a smile on her lips.

As it turned out, Sakura's schedule didn't include much variation either.

"Hey, Hinata!" She froze at the sound of her name, but then chased her uneasiness away.

"Hi, Sakura."

"Thanks again for telling me about the training. Kakashi-sensei was glad to hear you relayed the message." So he was still playing along, then. _Might as well use it to my advantage_, she thought.

"Actually, he decided to have training there today too."

"Oh, don't worry," Sakura replied. "He already told me. See ya!"

As she walked away, Hinata pondered why Kakashi would play along with such enthusiasm. She decided to ask him whenever he decided to pop up again.

Once again, Hinata peered through the bushes and surveyed the clearing. Only it was surprisingly similar to yesterday; Sasuke stood alone. She knew something wasn't quite right, but she was having difficulty putting her finger on it. As she sat and wondered, strong hands swiftly lifted her into the tree above. It happened so fast she forgot to scream. Not that she would have anyway, once she saw her kidnapper.

"Kakashi-sensei? Why..."

He just smiled. Well, she thought he might have. "No training again, I assume. Very well, looks like you're keeping yourself busy."

"Uhhh..." She didn't know what to say. Didn't she want to say something to him?

"That was some welt Naruto had yesterday. Did you see? Covered almost half his forehead. Hmmm," he peered between the leaves and branches. "Seems like he's not here...I wonder why."

What was he saying? Why would Naruto be injured? She smacked Sasuke, didn't she? Then why didn't the Sasuke in the field below her have a bump? If she didn't really hit Sasuke, then who did she...?

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you helping me?" she cut herself off.

He paused, staring at the leaves. "Hinata, almost everyone in the village knows how you feel about Naruto, except for him himself. When I figured out what you were doing, I...I just want you to succeed. That's all."

She stared into her hands. She was embarrassed that he and so many others had seen right through her. Yet she was also grateful.

"Th-thank you..." she whispered, still looking down, then reached out to hug him. Only, he was no longer there. She lost her balance and tumbled out of the tree. Noisily.

* * *

"For the last time, I still do not know where Sasuke is."

Kakashi stood beside the village gates. "For all I know, he could be in the middle of the-"

"Noooo! We have to find him! We have to find Sasuke!" Sakura was hysterical. She was convinced that Kakashi had indeed held training for the past two days at the obscure end of the village, but she was also convinced that Sasuke was in peril. She whipped out her kunai. "He could be in trouble! We need to SAVE him! _BEFORE HE DIES_!"

Kakashi was truly worried now that she would do something drastic. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on," he said gently. "I'll be right back." he walked away briskly. No, he had no idea where Sasuke was (the real Sasuke – he already knew the true identity of the boy at the training grounds), nor did he intend to find him right then. Hinata had inspired him to try another option.

He turned a corner. Half a minute later, Sasuke walked back in the opposite direction.  
Sakura, in all her despair, hadn't noticed. She sat on a nearby rock, head bent in defeat. Also, she was crying a little.

"Sakura," he spoke somberly. But when she looked up, then screamed in delight, he couldn't help but smile.

"SASUKEEEEEEEE!" she squealed, squeezing his waist.

He chuckled. Of course, it was really Kakashi she had trapped in a hug, but all that mattered was that she was alleviated of her anxiety. Now they could –

"I was so worried," she murmured into his shirt. Something about the way she clung to him like a wet kitten made him realize how vulnerable she was. He had an overwhelming desire to take advantage of her a little. Maybe it was because Sakura was a whiny little skank. Maybe his perverted books had finally messed with his mind. Either way, he couldn't resist having a little fun.

"Sakura..." he said, and when she looked up, he kissed her on her unsuspecting lips. At first, she was stunned, but then quickly she grew excited. It was the long anticipated exhilaration one feels only after a wistful dream has become reality. He could feel her heart leap in her chest and her pulse race as she savored her joy.

When he pulled away, he saw hope in her eyes. Her prayers had been answered. Yet he didn't feel guilty for causing her inevitable disappointment. He felt bad for her. He felt sorry that she had spent so much effort and time pursuing a boy she should have realized a while ago would not succumb to her wishes, no matter how much she pleaded.

But now he saw he had only rekindled the flame of determination inside her naïve heart. Overwhelmed by pity, he kissed her again.

* * *

THUD. Sasuke tightened his grip on the kunai. He was peering into the brush when Sakura stood up, rubbing her head. He smiled and dropped his weapon.

"Sakura," he said cheerfully. He began walking towards her, his posture betraying his true identity. She wanted to roll her eyes. How had she not noticed these glaring irregularities? He walked confidently, flashing a cocky smirk. Not a lazy saunter, not a slightly ticked off grimace. _She_ was more like Sasuke than this impostor.

She had a good idea of who it really was. If only she could know for sure…

"Hey…Sasuke," she tried to sound attracted to him. But it was difficult, knowing that he was lying in more than one way.

She started to stay something, anything, to coax him to reveal his true identity when he reached her and kissed her. He did not hesitate or hold back since her interest had already been established the day before. He surrounded her with his arms, positioning his hands on her cheek and the small of her back. She wasn't sure whether to kiss him back or push him away when she had an idea. She would get him to forget about his jutsu whether he wanted to or not, damn it.

Slowly, she forced herself to kiss him back and tried to erase any thoughts about her disgust for Sasuke. She concentrated on the possibility that it was really Naruto she locked lips with. She pictured his blue eyes staring at her as he smiled and laughed. Butterflies built up in her stomach until they finally broke free and flew throughout her body, flooding her with arousal.

She kissed him feverishly now, fooled by her own pretense. She needed to be closer to him. Wrapping her fingers in his hair, she could feel his breath on her already flush cheeks. Her temperature was rising; she was burning in the heat of the moment.

She thought she might be losing herself again. She couldn't tell whether she really wanted him or her desire was fabricated, or even if it was directed toward Sasuke or Naruto. All she knew was that it consumed her as their kissing increased in intensity. Fueled by passion, her fingertips explored his back, arms, neck, and chest as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. She was aware of time passing, but she couldn't stop the tidal wave she had helped create. He nudged her backward and she dizzily retreated, her attention focused on the kiss.

Suddenly, her back was pressed against a tree trunk, breaking the spell. She remembered the day's events and her task. Summoning some courage, she made her attempt. She began kissing him furiously, covering his entire face and neck with her lips. Her grasp tightened, pulling him closer than they already were. She pushed his hips into hers, and whispered his name into his ear. Not Sasuke, but his yellow haired teammate.

It worked. Overwhelmed with pleasure, he lost his grasp on the jutsu and transformed back into Naruto. When he realized what he'd done, he froze. His mouth moved but he could not form words, unable to recover from the situation, so, without thinking, she gave him the escape plan he needed.

BAM. Her hand hit his head like a thunderbolt, and he was instantly out cold. She really hadn't meant it that time, but she was glad.

And then she realized she was physically Hinata. Without realizing it, she had changed back.

* * *

"Where are we going, Sasuke?" Sakura giggled. She said his name differently now, as if his opinion of her changed the pronunciation.

"We're going to find Naruto and Kakashi," he replied. He tried to stay several feet behind her, but she wouldn't let him out of her sight, just in case he might disappear forever. Which, ironically, was what he was trying to do.

"Why bother? We should just spend some time alone," she winked, and then giggled again. _Even when she's lovesick, she's annoying_, he thought. _At least she won't be my problem much longer._

He stopped. "Sakura."

She looked at him eagerly. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"I want you to know something..." He looked up at the sky. "I've always liked you, even when I pretended not to and acted uninterested. And I always will, even if I'm in a grumpy mood." Kakashi hated to think that Sakura had spent all her time swooning for nothing. At least this way she would have some reassurance. False, but nevertheless, reassurance.

She gasped happily, then jumped him in a hug. Seizing his opportunity, he spun her around, increasing in speed, until he handicapped her balance. He placed her down and ran. She lost a fight with gravity as he disappeared into the trees.

After a few horrified seconds, she got up into a sitting position. She began to weep.

"Sakura, why are you crying?" The well-known voice asked from behind her.

She pivoted to see her team leader. "Kakashi-sensei...you…haven't seen Sasuke, have you?" She anticipated his negative answer.

"No, I haven't." he reached for her hand and helped her up. "Let's go find him together."

They walked in silence. Sakura questioned her encounter with Sasuke; it appeared less and less valid with every step. _Did I imagine the whole thing?_ She wondered. Already, it seemed like a dream.

Kakashi analyzed her reaction, but only when he knew she was distracted. He was torn between hugging her and smacking her. He decided neither were really necessary, and preserved the quiet of the situation.

When they reached the training fields, they saw Hinata bent over Naruto. He wasn't moving.

_Maybe I should stop leaving them alone_, he mused. At this point, his responsibility was more than dubious.

When she noticed them, Hinata stood up, terrified. "K-Kakashi-sensei…I-"

He chose to ignore her and her fear. "Hinata, have you seen Sasuke?"

She blinked, obviously surprised by his question.

He continued, "Sakura here believes she's seen him, and-"

"HE KISSED ME!" she wailed. "_TWICE_! I hugged him, and then he was gone! Like a ghost! Like a…like a dead ghost!"

Kakashi took a step back. "Woah now. Calm down, he can't be far. It's not like he's tied up in the middle of the-"

Out of the blue, a figure broke from the foliage and shot into the clearing. Despite battered clothes and tangled hair, his identity was clear.

Sakura stopped her howling. "Sasuke? SAAAAAAASUKEEEEEEE!" she screamed like a banshee. A banshee whose love has returned.

She ran toward him, arms outstretched. He wasn't amused. "Sakura, get-get off me. And stop trying to kiss me, you hooker!"

Kakashi awkwardly rubbed his shoulder. "It's, uh, good to see you, Sasuke. Where...where have you been, exactly?"

It took him almost a minute to throw off his frantic woman before he finally responded. "I was, uh, walking around in the forest when, uh, someone came up behind me and knocked me out."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. "You're saying you were just _walking around_ in the woods, when _someone_ you don't know came up and knocked you out _for two days_?"

"Uhh…yeah."

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared to Sasuke's right. A tall fellow emerged and swiftly clubbed him in the head before disappearing in an instant.

"AAAAHHHH!" Sakura shrieked as she bent over Sasuke's limp body.

Hinata gasped. "Was that Itachi?"

Kakashi rubbed his chin in contemplation. "I believe it was."

She looked at him. "Well, shouldn't we…?"

"Nah."

"Mrrrrgggghhhhaaaack."

"Hinata, are you a zombie?"

"No?"

"Well I certainly heard one." Kakashi turned around to see that Naruto had woken up. "Ah, Sleeping Beauty, glad you could join us."

He sat up in fury. "Hey! I'm not a Disney Princess! Believe it! I-" He paused when he saw Hinata.

She began to tremble. "I, uh, I…"

"Hinata, didn't Kurenai ask you to meet her for ramen?" Kakashi suggested.

She went along with his lie. "Oh! Yes! Ah, I'm late…oh…" And with that, she ran away before they could see the rosiness of her cheeks.

When she had left, taking the awkwardness with her, he turned his attention to Naruto. "So, I happened to notice that that bump of yours makes you as annoying as you were in the beginning of the series."

"What! That's ridiculous! I'm not annoying! Believe it!" He shouted immediately. Then he frowned. "Oh God."

"Hmmm…" Kakashi beckoned to him. "Let's go see Tsunade. She'll know what to do."

Naruto looked around. "Should we leave them alone?" he whispered. Sakura was presently testing Sasuke for signs of consciousness. No luck so far.

He shrugged. "Eh, they'll be fine. He probably won't wake up for another two days."

When he said this, Sakura looked up, a pained expression on her face. Then she realized the implications of his words and grinned evilly, bending over Sasuke's lifeless body.

_I really shouldn't be around kids_, Kakashi thought as he walked away.

* * *

Will Hinata ever be able to face Naruto? Does Naruto have a serious head wound? Will Sasuke wake up before it's too late? Should Kakashi see a therapist? And will these questions ever be answered?

Maybe.


End file.
